


Plane Tickets and... Socks?

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Lance and Shiro spends Christmas day together exchanging gifts and enjoying each other's time.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Plane Tickets and... Socks?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceinno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceinno/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy your gift Connie!

Lance blinks his eyes open, groaning as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. It takes him a second to adjust to the morning light gently filling up the room. It takes another moment for his brain to get caught up, remembering what day it is. _It's Christmas!_ Lance grins and wraps himself around his still sleeping boyfriend. 

"Shiro, babe, wake up!" He gently pokes at his sides trying not to be too much right away. 

"Mm, five more minutes." 

"No! You can't sleep in on Christmas!" 

Shiro hums and cracks an eye open, offering his boyfriend an easy smile. "How could I have forgotten?" 

Lance shrugs, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Shiro's lips. "That's your first gift." 

"A kiss from my gorgeous boyfriend? What an honor." Shiro smirks, pulling Lance closer for a cuddle. "Can we stay in bed for just a little bit longer?" 

Resting his head on Shiro's chest Lance snuggles right up to him. "I guess I can wait a few more minutes to see the look on your face when I give you all of your awesome gifts." 

Shiro chuckles. "I'm sure they're the best." 

"They are, you'll see." 

"Mm, I'm looking forward to it." 

The two stay in bed for much longer than either of them had expected to. Any time one of them would try to get up the other would pull him back down into the comforting warmth of their bed. 

Lance finally was able to break them from the cycle thanks to his bladder. Their small house in quiet and peaceful. Outside a fresh layer of snow covers the ground making it look like a true winter wonderland. 

Shiro makes them two steaming cups of hot chocolate, for being so bad at cooking he seems to have mastered the hot chocolate skill. Lance settles down by the tree, barely able to contain his excitement. He's had his gifts picked out for _months_ , he's certain Shiro will love them. 

Shiro grins and settles down next to Lance, handing over his mug. "You're really excited to get this started huh?" 

"Duh, why wouldn't I be? I spent so much time picking out the perfect gifts for you." Lance reaches for one of his nearly wrapped gifts. "Let's start with this one." 

Shiro sets his mug down in front of him and takes the gift from Lance. He takes his time unwrapping, driving Lance mad in the process. 

"Get on with it, Shiro." 

Shiro chuckles. "I like to take my time, the wrapping paper is so pretty I don't want to ruin it." 

"Babe, it's meant to be ripped apart." 

He finally pulls the wrapping paper off to find a plain white gift box. He looks over at Lance and opens it up with the same amount of care as before. Inside the box he finds two new shirts that Lance thought would highlight his muscles in the best ways possible. They pass a couple of gifts back and forth, sharing sweet kisses after each one. They both pick up their last two gifts for each other. Shiro hands Lance a small Palm sized box while Shiro gives him an envelope. 

"I wanted to save this one for last because I'm almost certain you're going to freak out the second you open it." Shiro grins, looking rather proud of himself. 

Lance smirks. "Mine might make you cry so I guess we're even." 

"You go first." 

"No you."

"Same time?" Shiro suggests, raising an eyebrow. 

"Same time," Lance agrees with a soft smile. They both take their time opening their gifts. 

"Oh my god." They both say at the same time. They turn to look at each other, grinning wide. 

"Plane tickets!?" 

"Socks!?"

Lance smirks and shrugs. 

Shiro shakes his head, chuckling to himself. "You're always talking about how you want to go home and visit so I figured we could do it together this time?" 

Lance's bottom lip wobbles as he throws himself into Shiro's arms. "You have no idea how much this means to me. How much you mean to me." 

"Its nothing, really. Seeing you this happy is honestly the best gift of the day." 

"Cheese ball," Lance snorts. "You sure Disney tickets won't make you even a little bit happy?"

"Disney tickets?" 

Lance takes the pair of Mickey Mouse socks out of the small box and reaches inside of them, pulling out two tickets. 

"I'm not gonna lie, you really had me there for a second. Not that I don't appreciate a nice pair of socks, but I definitely wouldn't have thought they would have been your grand final gift." He presses a kiss to Lance's cheek. "Disney and Cuba, sounds like we have a pretty exciting year ahead of us." 

"I can't wait." Lance wraps his arms Shiro's neck, drawing him in for a kiss filled with all the love he can muster. 

"I love you so much, Lance." 

"I love you too, Takashi." 

Shiro can't contain his bubbling excitement, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "I seriously can't wait to have these adventures with you. I feel like each year we're together is better than the last." 

Lance hums, snuggling closer. "It's going to be the best. I can't wait to take you the beach and show you all of my favorite places. I'm also pretty pumped about getting to show you off to everyone. You're a real catch, babe." 

"Ah yes, being your arm candy has always been a dream of mine." 

Lance playfully punches Shiro in the arm then pulls himself off the floor. "We should probably clean up this mess and get ready for our guests to arrive, yeah?" 

Shiro reluctantly stands up and stretches out. "I guess we should, but to be completely honest I'd rather just spend the day with you drinking hot chocolate. Maybe some spiked eggnog if we were feeling frisky." 

"As great as that sounds I don't think our friends would appreciate us cancelling a few hours before the party. Besides, we always have tomorrow."

Shiro grinds and plants another kiss on Lance's lips. "I'm looking forward to it." 

  
  
  
  



End file.
